1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nets, and, more particularly, to nets used in sports such as volleyball and badminton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number or sports or games require the presence of an elevated net extending across the width of a playing court. Such sports include volleyball and badminton. Supports for conventional nets for such sports are generally stiff poles that are driven into the ground. Conventional nets generally employ strings to tie respective corners of the nets to the poles.
The use of strings to tie nets to poles presents a number of problems. One problem relates to the formation of knots. It is often difficult to repetitively tie strings onto poles without forming undesired knots. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sport net were provided which precludes the problem of knots forming in strings used to tie a net to support poles.
Another problem relating to the use of strings for tying a sport net to a support pole relates to the fact that a net has four corners, and four knots must be tied to secure the net to the pole. With such a conventional net, not only must four knots be tied to install the net, but four knots must be untied to disassemble the net when the game is over. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sport net were provided which precludes the necessity of tying four knots to assemble a net on support poles and precludes the necessity of untying four knots when the net is disassembled.
Strings that support nets on poles are generally secured to the nets by a relatively few stitches. Such few stitches undergo quite a bit of stress and strain when the strings are in use. As a consequence, such few stitches tend to prematurely break under the stress and strain making it difficult to secure the net to the respective poles properly. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sport net were provided which is not supported by strings that have a relatively few stitches that tend to wear prematurely.
Sport nets erected on poles should ideally be quite taut to serve their purposes. Often, however, it is difficult to maintain tautness of a net when the net is supported on the poles only at its four corners. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sport net were provided which is easy to keep taut.
When a sport net is erected on poles, it is often necessary or desirable to support the poles with guy wires and the like. Attaching guy wires to conventional poles may be a difficult task. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sport net were provided which makes it easy to attach guy wires for supporting the poles.
When conventional nets are supported on conventional poles by four sets of strings attached to respective corners of the nets, the nets may tend to exhibit a curled, as opposed to flat, appearance. The curled appearance may be due to the fact that it is very difficult to retain two dimensional tautness of the net with the four corners tied to the poles. More specifically, two corners on one pole must be taut with respect to the vertical dimension along the pole; and, in addition, opposing corners, on opposite poles must also be maintained in a taut condition. In actuality, such two dimensional tautness is difficult to maintain with four corners of the net. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sport net were provided which facilitates maintaining the net so that it has a flat, not curled, appearance.
In all sports, scores must be recorded, and players are often kept up to date as to the current score. Often the score is kept on a scoreboard. Generally, either one or both players must look away from the game court to see the scoreboard. Glancing away from the playing court at an inappropriate time may be a blunder in a closely fought game. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sport net were provided which enables a player to see the current score without looking away from the playing court.
In net games such as volleyball and badminton, when a net is hit is often a significant occurrence in the game. Hitting a net can often have great consequences in the score of the game. Sometimes a gentle hit of the net may not be perceived equally by both sides. Often heated disputes take place as to whether the net was hit or not. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sport net were provided which includes a device for sensing and signalling when the net is hit during the game.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to supports for nets used in sports, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,116; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,561; U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,988; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,461; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,375. None of these patents, however, relate to the type of net that is erected and used in the sports of volleyball and badminton.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use sport nets supported on poles, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a sport net which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) precludes the problem of knots forming in strings used to tie a net to support poles; (2) precludes the necessity of tying four knots to assemble a net on support poles and precludes the necessity of untying four knots when the net is disassembled; (3) is not supported by strings that have a relatively few stitches that tend to wear prematurely; (4) is easy to keep taut; (5) makes it easy to attach guy wires for supporting the poles; (6) facilitates maintaining the net so that it has a flat, not curled, appearance; (7) enables a player to see the current score without looking away from the playing court; and (8) includes a device for sensing and signalling when the net is hit during the game. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique sport net of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.